


石镜

by xsdc



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsdc/pseuds/xsdc
Summary: 他手中有石镜一面





	石镜

石镜

他手中握着一面石镜。  
用黑曜石制成的、黑色、经过精心打磨的石镜。  
房间里的光摇曳着，石镜上的光芒因而摇摆不定。  
那像是烟雾一样的晕光像在这块黑曜石中逐渐向外扩散，从它的深处、蜿蜒到这世界的未来。  
羽蛇将那面石镜盖上了桌面。  
他闭上眼睛，任由黑夜与黑曜石带来的凉意涌上他的身体。

这面石镜是在今天下午以一个礼物的身份出现在托兰城的王宫的。  
它被棉花惊心包裹着送到托兰城神祇的手中，他们说那是位老人送来的，献给这座城市王者的礼物。  
羽蛇收下了那份礼物，可他却没有见到那位老者，据说他在将礼物送抵后就失去了踪影。  
这座城市的王与神祇并未多心，那时候的他并不知道是谁来到了这座城市，他只是一如既往地收下了他人友好的赠礼。  
直到这一天晚上他才打开那被精心包裹着的物品，石制的“礼物”从棉花中滚落桌面。  
——黑曜石镜。  
他还记得这面镜子。

那是个比任何记忆都要遥远的时刻。  
那时的他还远不是托兰的王者，他还在世界树梢，向下俯瞰着人类的世界。  
那时的人类还并非他的子民。  
他在世界树的枝头看到了烟雾镜，同样以镜为名的神祇正把玩着自己手中的石镜。  
“哥哥？”他走上前。  
站在那里黑眸的神祇抬起头看向他，黑曜石色的眼睛泛起了淡淡的笑意。  
“你在做什么？”羽蛇问。  
烟雾镜抬起了手，他手中那面黑曜石色的镜子在光下反射着光芒。  
“镜子。”他说。  
“从哪来的？”  
“人类的世界——据说它能够照出人心中最想见的事物。”  
“就算是对神也一样起效吗？”  
“对神也一样有效。”烟雾镜笑了，“只要有了它就能知道这次旱灾的元凶了。”  
他回过头来看向羽蛇，那双眼睛里闪烁着的光芒让后者忍不住垂下了目光。  
“怎么？”而他的兄长只是走过来、轻吻了他的鼻翼，“你最近不是一直在为这件事而忧虑吗？”

——拥有神奇力量的魔镜。

羽蛇闭上了眼睛。  
他发现光是注视着这面镜子无数记忆就像是要翻腾而上。  
那是的他和烟雾镜都还在世界树枝头，他还未成为托兰的王者，他们之间还未分崩离析。  
神祇与神祇的道路也不尽相同，他们的道路一直在相互分离，直到他来到托兰成为这里的保护者时这条路彻底分离。  
……在这时出现在这里的镜子。  
他紧闭着双眼，不去想到底是谁来到了他的城市。

而这座城市已然沉入黑夜。  
夜晚总是会降临到这个世界上的每一个地方的，无论过去还是现在。  
无论这个世界属于谁，它的太阳由谁来担任，黑夜都会一如既往、反复无止。  
那个老人在黑夜前来到这里，又在黑夜降临时从这座城市离开。  
王宫的卫兵捕捉到了他的身影，最后消失在城市的某片阴影之中。

羽蛇轻轻地叹了口气。  
世界树枝头的每一位神祇都知道他和他的哥哥正在漫长地对立，前者希望保护，而后者期望着毁灭。  
生与死、创造与毁灭、白与黑、善意与恶意。  
他想起他们决裂那天烟雾镜拉着他的衣领一字一句地告诉他托兰城一定会由他毁灭，他拍开兄长的手，世界数枝头涌起的风一片冰冷。  
如果一方选择毁灭那么另外一方必然要去保护，他们两人就是这样的对立面。  
——就算是烟雾镜来到了这座城市，他也必须竭尽全力与之战斗，因为他是这里的守护者、这里的王。  
羽蛇睁开了眼睛。  
当他再度看向眼前的石镜时翠色的眼中已经没有了犹豫和感伤，它坚硬如石，一如这座城市之外坚固的壁垒。  
他不会让它被任何人打破。

镜子里的烟雾又再度腾了起来。  
那面来自于人间的不可思议的魔镜，摇曳的光影晃动着不真切的质感。  
——你最想见的是什么？  
羽蛇已经下定了决心。  
他把棉花再度裹上了黑色的镜面。  
然而就在这时，他看到了那面镜子——仿佛腾起着烟雾，犹如那个人的名字般的镜面。  
黑色的镜面里没有他的身影。  
——你最想见到的是谁？  
镜子无声地质询着。  
黑色的石镜里只有一张面孔，在黑色宝石深处那张面孔径直地凝视着镜外的他。  
“……”  
那是他曾经万分熟悉的、属于烟雾镜的面容。  
原本要盖住镜子的手忽地轻颤了起来。  
镜子正在无声地提醒着他，即便是在此时此刻，他渴望见的到、依然是自己敌对的兄长。  
羽蛇垂下了目光，狠狠地握紧拳。

城市已经被黑夜笼罩，那个身影再度从阴影之中出现。  
他抬头望向羽蛇的王城，可他的思绪或许早已飘回世界树的枝头。  
“你会看到什么？羽蛇……”  
这声响一定不会传到他弟弟的耳中。  
夜神的唇角勾起了短暂的微笑。  
他想他知道答案。  
所以，他也已经知道。  
在这个故事里，会摧垮羽蛇的并不是仇恨，也不是大意或者力量上的不足。  
仅仅是他的思念而已。

当龙舌兰的味道开始在往宫中蜿蜒时。  
夜风敲开了羽蛇的房门。


End file.
